Moments of Reality
by ForestOfGreed
Summary: 100 snapshots into the minds of the characters. Mainly Gui/Prince. Disclaimer: I don't own 1/2 Prince
1. 096 Knowledge

#96 - Knowledge

Summary: If nothing, he wanted to at least know the owner of that voice.

The first time he heard Prince sing, he could have sworn he could have died right there and then and gone to heaven. Of course, in Second Life, nothing more than returning to the rebirth point would come consequentially, but that wasn't particularly upon his mind at the time. No, it was more that his love's musical lilt leaned toward a higher pitched voice that betrayed his feminine features.

Each time the blood elf sang, Gui seemed to awaken and open up a whole myriad of unknown emotions. But hidden deep was an idea planted by his default IQ of 200, in that the voice was hauntingly familiar. But for the life of himself, he couldn't put his finger on who it reminded him of. Briefly Feng Yang Ming came to his mind, but his voice was undoubtedly a tenor, contrary to Prince's enchanting soprano. Besides, he was Feng Wu Qing, and therefore, _not_ the infamous bloodthirsty elf.

So Gui buried the speculation, albeit thinly, and continued traveling with the band while teaching at the university. But for someone like Min Gui Wen, it was never easy to ignore something when it was right in front of you. For a genius, knowledge was something he craved. So when he heard the melody _he_ composed – the lyrics _he_ wrote…and most importantly, that voice which he could never forget… he didn't even think as he moved his hand to the door handle. But his promise rang in his mind. He'd swore not to investigate him, and yet here he was, about to reveal the one secret Prince refused to allow Gui to know.

He dropped his hand, smirking. His brain craved for the knowledge, but perhaps this was something he could know some other time.


	2. 006 Hours

#006 – Hours

Summary: The clock was killing her.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

The clock's incessant ticking was annoying her to no end as Feng Lan rushed to finish the three-hundred-question final she had missed because of a rather nasty cold. Of course, this would be no huge problem were it not for the fact Infinite City was to start the invasion upon Star City in only an hour. And she still needed to discuss tactics with the rest of the Odd Squad.

She repeatedly tapped her pencil against the table, unable to quite figure out the answer between either (A) or (C). Her professor leisurely flipped the pages of a frighteningly thick book, but even Feng Lan noticed the small movement he made in his seat as the "game start" neared. Finally, he slammed his book down, sighing and rubbing his temples. Yet he still didn't say anything even though it was a quarter till the invasion. Unable to help herself, Feng Lan carefully observed how he ran his long fingers through his semi-long jet black hair; how he craned his neck and narrowed his eyes infinitesimally as the battle neared.

"Feng Lan, if all you're going to do is stare at me today, we might as well just finish this tomorrow." She shot up out of her seat, smiling happily.

"Yes, sir!"

She smiled. Hours really did feel like days with Gui.


	3. 095 New Year

**A/N: I've decided for this to be slightly AU because I've changed Gui's age by a few years. Just imagine he was 23 in the original, having got his PhD at 22 (it's possible, my teacher's old classmate, a genius, accomplished it). Yang Guang = Sunshine**

#095 – New Year

Summary: It was a new year for both of them.

She stared up at the sky, letting the rain mix with the salty water in her eyes. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off, shaking her head. Gesturing her state of mind, she smiled to let her friends know she was okay.

"We both knew it would have to end someday." And those were the last words she spoke of him.

Three years later, upon entering a party hosted for the anniversary (which happened to be the first of January) of Feng Lan and Gui's release of and success in developing the world's most current and popular social networking game, "Orbis:Speculum" (and, to their credit, the development of its sister MMORPG game "Orbis:Illusion"), she encountered what she supposed was a pleasant surprise.

"Qing Wen (FairSky)! This is Yang Guang, the technological genius that just recently woke from a coma; he's interested in working with us for the development of ':Illusion' and possibly the sequels." FairSky could've sworn Gui was going to scold his partner out loud for being so dense and insensitive, but he settled with a simple smack on the back of her head.

But even Feng Lan was perceptive enough to notice by then, and even had the decency to quietly mention, "He was a former test subject for 'Second Life', but has no memory of his time as an NPC in there. We believe the experience, however, qualifies him to become an in-game moderator." FairSky nodded her understanding, though she was obviously stiff and nervous. Yang Guang's gaze darted around the room restlessly, unable to settle on one object. However, for just a moment, his gaze lingered on the beautiful female in front of him. And though no recognition dawned upon him, a slight feeling was aroused in his chest, one he could only say was similar to the feeling he held for that pretty girl that was in his kindergarten class all those years ago. But it wasn't quite the same thing. It felt… warmer.

However, FairSky was all too aware as they exchanged greetings and shook hands. Even if he didn't remember, it was okay. He was here, and that was all that mattered. The new year was here, and she would never let her Sunshine leave again.


	4. 086 Choices

#086 – Choices

Summary: Because, goddammit, he was drunk and Feng Lan really should know better than to wear that skirt that was really much too short…

"Another cup!" Gui was never one to drink. A genius with an IQ of 200 – who would have time? But they _were_ celebrating his, and Feng Lan's, success in their newly developed virtual reality social networking game, "Orbis:Speculum". He couldn't help it. Socializing was like caffeine; addictive and almost impossible to give up. So, perhaps swayed by a few puppy-dog eyes, he somehow ended up at the table with his friends holding a bottle of sake.

Of course, though he had never ingested so much alcohol in his life, Min Gui Wen held his liquor well. So as his accompanying party members were unconscious and limp on the ground, he did what any sensible person would do… under the influence of alcohol. He strode into the kitchen where he found his partner leaning against the counter sipping a cup of tea. She smiled bitterly.

"You know, being older than me and all, you'd expect them," she gestured to the listless guests, "to be able to hold their liquor better. Turns out that's not the case." Gui rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure they're just pretending to be knocked out so they can listen in on our conversation," he joked. "Though it's true you don't seem quite as alcohol-high as the others were." Feng Lan raised an eyebrow at the older man currently moving to collapse on the chair next to him.

"And you? I've never seen you drink, but you're pretty sober, aren't you?" Gui chuckled before responding with a particularly intoxicating smile, perhaps more so than the sake. Feng Lan's breath caught in her throat.

"That doesn't mean much, now does it? True, I don't drink much in front of _you_…" He left the sentence hanging before switching to the second topic. "And I'm not completely sober right now," admitted Gui. Feng Lan shook her head and raised her cup slightly.

"Don't try a lame attempt at modesty; you're completely fine right now! I've known you for a couple years now; I'd think I know if you were drunk or not," she insisted in a stubborn tone.

Amused, Gui inquired, "Oh really? How?" For once, it was Feng Lan who smirked (somewhere in the back of his mind, it reminded Gui of the bloodthirsty smirk of Prince). Feng Lan leaned forward as Gui noticed the two had been inching closer together during the entire conversation. And unfortunately for him, a slightly intoxicated Feng Lan leaning forward at _just_ the right angle did _not_, in fact, help him hide the discomfort he was feeling in his lower regions.

"Because, Min Gui Wen, if I were a young, attractive, _drunk_ genius deprived of a love life for most of my lifetime, and was _not_ jumping a young, attractive, _slightly drunk_ game designer in front of me, I'd either be labeled as having extreme self-control or insanity." She finished her speech at the volume of a whisper as she leaned closer and closer to Gui with a flushed face. Barely a centimeter away from his partner and former student's lips, Gui smirked, matching Feng Lan's previous expression, perhaps even surpassing the latter's in lust and want.

"Have I ever had self-control?" All either could see was the other's eyes staring back at their own.

"Not that I've noticed."

"And would you label me insane in the years you've known me?" Just ever so slightly, he moved his face a few millimeters closer.

"Not particularly, though I'd certainly call you passionate and perhaps a bit odd." He felt her smile against his lips.

"Well, then, what's your conclusion if I'm not insane or disciplined?" Her eyes held a certain need as she whispered against their touching lips.

"I'm not the genius here, am I?"

It was probably the most reckless decision he ever made. But, then of course, he was under the influence of alcohol at the time. And he supposed it was the right choice, judging by where he was now. Plus, really, that skirt was much too short.


	5. 071 Broken

#071 – Broken

Summary: This was a punishment, nothing less. (Note: Events that have not happened, but I have based off of my predictions and canon events, take place)

He had lost her.

Like water, she had simply slipped out of his grasp. He had long since prepared himself for losses, but…not hers. The bloodthirsty, battle-worn – not to mention cross-dressing – elf was a character none expected to perish. And with recent events, even if those ignorant, foolish, _ungrateful_…even if the other players would never understand the anguish of the Odd Squad at that moment, when Prince was speared through like nothing more than part of a Hawaiian appetizer, Gui knew that all the rage in the world couldn't save them then. All those ridiculous rumors, the exaggerations, and the facetious conversations…at that moment, the entire gaming world knew they had been gravely mistaken.

The truth of the matter was, even if they didn't know the full impact of what had occurred, the tormented face of the team gave them all the information needed. It was simple; without Prince, the faction was nothing. There would no longer be an opposition to the eventual downfall of Second Life.

And Gui? He was nothing more than a pile of long-broken pieces.


	6. 035 Sixth Sense

**A/N: This was a little…difficult for me to grind out, so I'm not 100% sure on the quality. And even though that goes against every rule I can think of as an author, I still wrote it and posted it. Therefore, please review and tell me how good (read as: awful) it is. Warning: slight sexual innuendo**

**

* * *

**

#035 – Sixth Sense

"…"

"…"

"…"

He really wanted to believe in his sister, truly. Even if he acted rude and disrespectful to his fraternal twin, they _were_ family, and they had a bond with each other that was only possessed by siblings. So when one day, out of the blue, she sprinted out of the house without breakfast, completely ignoring her befuddled family, he didn't mind too much. Certainly, he was curious, but he believed she'd eventually tell them. In fact, Yang Min actually heard some detials earlier than the rest of his family, having overheard snippets of a muttered conversation between Feng Lan and their professor.

"…doctor said there weren't any complications or mistakes…advice…movement…"

"So the development…fine, right?"

"Perfect…few more months…ready to come out…probably early January…date for…at least considering the current situation."

"Great. Who have you told?"

"The obvious ones. Zhuo-gege…Lolidragon…" The rest of the conversation was lost on him. Naturally, he filled in the blanks and came to the same conclusion most outsiders would.

"Mom, Dad! Feng Lan is pregnant!" And the current situation is approached.

"Yang Min, _please_ stop this childish accusation toward your sister. Now, what did you really want to tell us?" his mother said gently. Yang Min fumed. He hated to be doubted, especially when it was something like this.

"It's true! I overheard a conversation between her and our professor. She even said it was healthy, and due early January! She said Zhuo-gege knows!" His father looked appalled. When their son was this passionate about _anything_, they were easily convinced. After all, he was usually extremely lethargic. Yang Min continued to spout his "knowledge", unaware of his father's boiling anger. "I'm pretty sure the father is our professor, Min Gui Wen, and they must have been in a relationship for at least two or three months, since it's June now…"

That night, as Gui was invited to dinner for a "yet-to-be-revealed" reason, the father of the twins shot acid out of his eyes, at least that's what it seemed like to the unfortunate professor. Feng Lan, puzzled by the unspoken tension, tentatively decided it was time to announce possibly one of the most life-changing events that she would ever go through.

"Ahem. The reason I have invited our _professor_," she said, stressing the word in hope to prevent bloodshed, "is to announce –"

"Cut the crap." Feng Lan gave an expression of genuine confusion to her brother. Yang Min sighed. "Look, I didn't mean to, but I overheard you guys talking earlier today. We know you're pregnant."

_Clang!_

Gui's fork unceremoniously dropped from his hand, clattering on his plate. He, himself, was coughing violently, semi-successfully avoiding death from asphyxiation. The room was silent for a few seconds, save for Gui's choking and Feng Lan patting his back in an attempt to help. It took all her father's self control not to tackle the genius right there and then, if only to be sure it was _him_ that killed Gui, and not lack of oxygen.

After a cup of water and a severe glare to Yang Ming from his sister, Gui had finally cleared his trachea enough to talk.

"Excuse me! Your daughter is certainly not _pregnant_!" He seemed almost disgusted at the prospect. Feng Lan, however, remained much more calm.

"Let me handle this." She whipped her head to face her brother with a deadly calm on her face.

Silence.

One of the most terrifying sounds left Feng Lan. A chuckle.

"You know. I _thought_ something like this would happen; call it something like…ah, a sixth sense. I just didn't know it would be such a drastic…assumption. Let me get this out of the way. I am not pregnant, and hopefully will not be for _at least_ another few years. I am not currently dating Min Gui Wen. That having been said, I am not currently dating _anyone_." Her father settled in his chair. "I invited him over in hopes to announce that the virtual reality game we have developed together will be released by early January. At least that's what we're told by our beta testers, who have been testing the game for the past few months. In particular, they've been testing the various jobs you can take, including a civil servant, celebrity, doctor, and other such career paths."

The family seemed to be thoroughly embarrassed and put in their place.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be up in my room to further discuss the development, and we would prefer _not_ to be unnecessarily interrupted." She indicated this particular statement with a glare at her brother and father.

As the two left the shocked family members in silence, Gui whispered to Feng Lan, "You know, they're eventually going to realize that at twenty-one, you're probably not a virgin." She shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure Yang Ming still is. Besides, I was drunk at the time." Gui raised an eyebrow.

"So…you're saying you wouldn't repeat the action had you been sober?" Her only response was silence. As soon as they reached the safety of her room, Gui chuckled before pinning Feng Lan to the wall opposite her door. "You may have a sixth sense for trouble, but it certainly won't help you here."

* * *

**A/N: I may write a follow-up, but it all depends on you guys! Review!**


End file.
